lostsagafandomcom-20200222-history
Lost Saga Wiki
Lost Saga is a casual free-to-play 3D action online game. Developed by IO Entertainment in Korea, Lost Saga has officially launched in US and Canada for its North American service on November 17th, 2009 by OGPlanet Gemscool. 'Hero' Characters in Lost Saga are entitled "Heroes". Players can purchase Heroes from the shop in the game or earn a trial version when they rank up. Players may obtain as many Heroes as their inventory slots allow. By default players are allowed 12 Hero Slots and more can be added by purchasing the slot item from the shop. Once players place their Heroes in the inventory they can switch between Heroes by pressing number keys. This method allows the players to freely change into different Heroes during gameplay. In addition, "epic gears", which are a special type of hero equipment, enhance the game in which players can mix and match different hero equips. For example, this would allow a Fire Mage could wear an Ice Robe (which is default on an Ice Mage). Other features include fishing and relic hunting. Fishing: It is a features that allows players to go earn peso in plaza. To go fishing player must buy a fishing rod and baits. It is an Afk features where the hero automatically catches items. player can catch Items such as Gold tokens, Gear chests ( Requires real luck). Relic Hunting: It is a features that allows players to earn peso in plaza. To go relic hunting player must buy a relic kit. It requires player to dig the items. Need the minium of 8 players in relic mode to get 80% of success rate. Players can dig up gears. Gears are range from 3 days, 5 days, 10 days, 30 days, and perm. Heroes are divided into five different categories: Melee, Ranged, Magic,special , and premium Premium heros : They are heros came from other games. (For example Special force came from a game called Solider front). Premium heros can only be brought thought Astros. They are more expensive then regular heros. 'Lost Saga Heroes' Maps & Modes There are several team-play modes in Lost Saga and each mode allows a list of maps to choose from. Player Vs Player Modes *'Deathmatch :' A free for all melee where there are no rules. Just hit and kill opponents as much as possible without dying, getting dropped or even get hit if possible. Your hero will respawn if he gets killed or fall off the map. *'Team Deathmatch :' 2 teams, balanced or not ( size, skills ). Depending on the balance, each kill makes you earn an amount of points. The first team reaching 100 Points wins. *'Prisoner :' 2 teams, when a hero is about to be killed, he loses his stuff, 1by1, and finally get capture, meaning he is tied and move slowly, unable to jump. The tied player can be freed if another teammates attacked him ( Not Including Long-ranged attacks ). After the player is freed, he can fight normally but with only with 10% life and no stuff. If a hero is dropped out with no life ( captured or low life ) he gets killed and cant respawn for the round. *'Power Stone :' 2 teams, each having a powerstone to defend. First team who destroys the enemy's stone win the round. Each time you die, the time for next respawn is longer. *'Boss Raid :' System randomly choose a player to be the boss. A boss have a big body, less cooldowns and more stats, but the player who becomes the boss can't use Jetpacks, heal, protection skills. The boss must fight against all other players. The boss must stay alive as much as possible whereas other players have to kill him. But when a boss is killed, the player who has the most damage on attacking the boss becomes the boss ! When times is over, player with the most effort wins. *'Soccer :' As in a real soccer game, you use your hero to hit a overly sized ball and try to score in the enemy Net. Need to score 2 goals to win the match. *'Faction Battle :' It concerns the following modes : Team deathmatch, Prisoner and Power Stone ONLY. Its like any ranked system with a Ladder and Faction Points to earn. 2 factions are opposing themselves, Order and Region. FP are useful to make a guild get bigger and get XP/Peso bonuses. *'Ladder Match :' Its a ranked 1v1 game with ladder. You fight for your fraction. Its ranking system helps pair players withothers who are suitable in skill. *'Ghost Tag :' It is a extra mode, One player starts as a ghost, which has a nice run speed and jump height, the goal is for that player to tag all the other players. When a player is tagged, they turn into a ghost and have the same goal. When all players are tagged, the game is over. If the game ends with a survivor(s), the survivor(s) wins. Ghosts can be killed too but it is tough since they do not flinch or knocked down. *'Crown control : '''2 teams, One crown in the middle of the map.Teams must try to obtain the crown. The player with the crown must protect the crown until the crown bar fill up to win. Need a total of 2 rounds to win. Player Vs Environment Modes *'Crusade Easy :' 1-2 players. From 1st to 20th floor. Boss is Skeleton Grim Reaper. You'll get yellow gift and pack or gold for killing the Boss. Once a Day. *'Crusade Medium :' 1-4 players. 21th to 40th floor. Boss is GR with 4 other random skeleton bosses. You'll get orange gift and pack of gold for killing the Boss. Once A Day. *'Crusade Hard :' 1-8 players. 41th to 60th floor. Boss is GR with 6 other random skeleton bosses. You'll get red gift and pack of gold for killing the Boss. Once A Day. 'Notes''' : *Each 5 level you have to kill a "Mini" Boss, a random skeleton Boss ( with some regular skeletons of the same type on the Medium & Hard levels ). Maps *Citadel *Angkor Wat *Refinery *Enchanted Forest *Wild West *Cube *Boot Camp *Ancient Ruins *Skyscraper *Volcano *Starbase *Sky Castle *Crystal Rift *Matrix *Volcano 2 *Construction Site *Water Park *Power Plant *Soccer Field (Only Available in Soccer matches) *Graveyard *Coloseum *Winter Wonderland Category:Hero Category:Lost Saga Heroes